


Turn that piece of shit upside down

by deezul



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Electrical Play, MONSTER FUCKER, Very sorry about this - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deezul/pseuds/deezul
Summary: Jeremy needs better friends, ones who don't gift him his least favourite Pokémon for his birthday.





	Turn that piece of shit upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B for planting this idea in my head and to P for contributing to this shitshow.

Jeremy stares in disdain at the Pokéball in his hand. He'd trusted Geoff and Gavin-for whatever reason, he doesn't know-to not be assholes for once and get him a good birthday present.  
Sure, a Pokémon would be considered a great gift to most, even Jeremy was ecstatic when Geoff had handed it to him, all sly smirks and trading mischievous glances with Gavin.  
“Open it on your own time.” Geoff had said. Jeremy understood why now. Because he would've absolutely strangled the man.  
He clicks the Pokéball again, tossing it away from him onto the foot of his bed. There's a quick flash and then his Pokémon is staring at him. All four feet and 150lbs of-  
Electrode.  
Michael calls him an asshole, saying that Voltorb and Electrode are the same thing, and to just turn the piece of shit upside down and be done with it.  
He knows Geoff and Gavin did it just to piss him off though, he can't even de-evolve it back into Voltorb. He had considered breeding it with a Ditto and raising his own Voltorb from an egg, but that sounded like such a time consuming process he didn't even want to think about where to start with that.  
So he just stares at it, and it stares back. It's weighing down the end of his bed and humming quietly. It's actually quite a relaxing sound, like the thrum of a car engine on a long journey home. Jeremy sighs, drags a heavy hand down his face, and sinks further down into his bed. His bare feet are almost touching the thing, and he can feel the slight coolness radiating off it. He's tired, and stressed, and horny, and it's all piling up and making him feel more like shit than normal. He presses the palm of his hand against his crotch for a short moment, cracking one eye open to see the Pokémon still staring at him.  
“Don't you have nothing better to do?” He asks it, reaching his toes out to prod its cool metal surface lightly.  
It doesn't answer him, obviously, Jeremy wasn't expecting much anyway. He still frowns though, rolling his eyes and huffing. Nudging the Pokémon with his big toe again, he shifts to fully lie down on his back, throwing an arm over his eye.  
“Just get back in your ball, I'm going to sleep.”  
He doesn't hear the thing move for a few moments, the gentle humming continuing uninterrupted for another couple of seconds before he hears the rustle of his bedsheets.  
Almost instantly, he can feel a weight on his feet, travelling slowly up his body. He feels cool metal against the sensitive bare skin of his stomach, where his shirt had risen up. Jeremy snaps his eyes open, looking down at his lap where Electrode seems to be nicely nestled. It's humming again, louder this time, almost like a cat purring. Now that the Pokémon is touching him however, he notices the Pokémon is vibrating very gently, and that's what is producing the noises.  
It's not doing wonders for his situation, the thing weighs a ton and it's situated right on his dick. Jeremy let's out a quick puff of air, letting his head drop back against his pillow. Electrode looks content at least, eyes closed.  
Jeremy feels a very brief wave of shame at his next thought. Extremely brief, because in the next moment he's going along with that plan, slowly rocking his hips up into the Pokémon. Feeling the weight and pressure of the thing, heavy against him, is an entirely new experience. He sets a slight rhythm, moving his hips in small circles. His free hand tangles in his loose blanket, giving him some purchase as he begins to grind fully up into the Pokémon. His heels push down into his bed and he lets out an involuntary groan. The humming gets slightly louder and the vibrations get stronger as Jeremy gets closer to finishing. He moves his arm away from his eyes and finds Electrode staring at him. He's about to say something when he feels his muscles contract, every inch of his body tight as he struggles to breathe for a second. The tips of his fingers are tingling and the intense pleasure skyrockets, his mind blanking anything that isn't how good and fucking unlike anything else he's ever experienced this is.  
He's panting openly now, slowly regaining feeling in his limbs. The fact that he's pinned under this thing somehow turns  
him on more. Jeremy never thought he was much of a masochist but evidently he was wrong.  
He's close now, pressure building in his lower stomach. A couple of “please”’s slip and he hopes to god the Pokémon understands what he's after because it's been way too long and he's not about to get blue balled again. Quickly and shamefully finishing yourself off in the bathroom is never fun.  
Electrode wasn't completely useless though, because Jeremy once again feels his muscles contract and tighten, heightening his senses. The pressure continues to build, warmth spreading throughout his body, reaching every nerve ending until-  
He moans low in his throat as he finishes, hips stalling, thighs shaking from the effort of keeping himself balanced. He reaches down to pat Electrode’s body, pushing him off and back onto the bed. The Pokémon complies, and Jeremy's hand goes straight to his dick, stroking himself slowly and milking every last drop of his orgasm.  
He grimaces, reaching for some tissues to wipe his hand with. From there he changes out of his sweatpants into some boxers before getting back into bed. Electrode is still sitting there, humming returning to its normal tempo. Jeremy considers it for a second before shuffling over until he's only a couple of inches from it. Lifting his hand, he gently pats the Pokémon twice, leaning in to give it a small butterfly kiss.  
“Ready for bed?” Jeremy asks, Pokéball in hand. Electrode doesn't respond, but it does close its eyes, and that's good enough for Jeremy.


End file.
